Watching Akuroku
by Yunie Tatlin
Summary: Demyx and Axel were once the closest of friends, but one day along came Roxas. After that Axel spent all his time with Roxas and none of his time with Demyx. So Demyx really, really hated Roxas.


**Notes: Okay, all for Akuroku day, yeah I know it's Demyx. But, this is sort of an Akuroku fic! Just from Demy's POV! So if you like it and want me to write a full lenght story let me know and I just might! D Oh, and one more thing, if you find any mistakes tell me! Oh, and I don't own this, if I did it wouldn't be on here...**

Watching Akuroku

By: Yunie Tatlin

Demyx and Axel were once the closest of friends, but one day along came _Roxas_. After that Axel spent all his time with _Roxas_ and none of his time with Demyx. So Demyx really, _really_ hated _Roxas_. But not only did he really hate _Roxas_ he also really hated Axel for being a jerk when ever _Roxas_ was around. So Demyx never went near the red head and his little blond.

'_There is no way I'm spending another day with Marluxia and a drunk Larxene_' Demyx thought as he walked through the halls of castle Oblivion. The last couple of days Larxene had been getting drunk and Marluxia would keep inviting him to babysit her so she wouldn't kill anyone, and since Demyx had nothing better to do he would say yes. But Demyx was getting tired of being insulted by a drunken woman. After giving some thought about who to spend the day with he realized his only safe option would be Namine.

"Why hello Demyx" Namine greeted as Demyx entered the large white room.

"Hey Namine, mind if I sick around?" Demyx giving the girl a quick smile.

She shook her head before replying "Not at all" and returned to her drawing. Demyx tried to peer over her shoulder to get a better look at the drawing but she quickly covered it up. "Demyx, you know no one looks at my drawings!" The small blond cried.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot" Demyx mumbled "Sorry Nami"

"Hmm, that's okay Demyx, if you want you can look" Namine offered. "Only you"

"M'kay" He peer at the messy doodle. _Roxas_. Stupid _Roxas_. Even Namine loved him! Demyx could never get away from the stupid kid no matter how hard he tried. "Err; I've got to go somewhere"

"Alright, bye Demyx" Namine smiled, the let out a huge sigh.

'_Stupid stupid stupid _Roxas' Demyx thought angrily as head on his way to his stupid room to get away from stupid _Roxas_. There, the stupid door to his stupid room. He opened it, entered, and slammed the stupid door behind him. Stupid _Roxas_.

"Hey Dem, open please!" _Roxas'_ pleading voice came from beyond the door.

"What do you want?" Demyx snapped.

"Axel won't leave me alone! Demyx, open the door, _please_" _Roxas_ begged.

Demyx, being the big softy that he is, sighed and opened the door. "All right"

_Roxas_ dashed in "Hide me!"

"And why should I do that?" Demyx once again annoyed at the little blond boy.

"Because Axel will not leave alone for a second and it's driving me nuts!" _Roxas_ cried.

"Same here"

"What? Oh, you don't like me because I'm Axel spends all his time with" _Roxas_ realized "Well you can have him!"

"It's not that simple, it's not that he spends time with you! It's the fact that he treats me different! Like your treasure and I'm a piece of trash!" Demyx cried.

"I think it is that simple" said a voice all too familiar to Demyx, a voice that made _Roxas_ cruse under his breath. Demyx whirled around to face the Red head. Sure enough said Red head was in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Demyx snarled, which was extremely rare for this nobody.

"Roxas, get out. I need to talk to Demyx alone" Axel ordered. _Roxas_ happily left the room seeing the chance to escape. "Listen, Demyx, do you really think that's what it's about? That I like him more?"

"Yes I do think that" Demyx replied bitterly, wishing that kingdom hearts would come crashing down and fall on either Axel or _Roxas_.

Axel shook his head and let out a small laugh. "Demy, Demy, Demy, what am I goin' to do with you?"

"Just quite it! If you have something to say then say it, if not just leave!" Demyx screamed.

"Alright Dem, I do like Roxas, a lot, not the same way I like you, I'm even sure I like you, but that's not way I treat you different" Axel whispered.

"Then why?" Demyx demanded.

"You're goin' ta think this is stupid but, it's because he's new and I feel like I have to look out for him. On the other hand you're not new anymore so I have no reason to treat you different from the others." Axel explained nervously shifting his weight.

"Oh, okay then, so we can still hang sometime right?" Demyx asked looking hopeful.

"Umm, Dem, you're the one who stop spending time with me remember?" Axel reminded.

"Oh, right sorry" Demyx mumbled to his feet.

"Look, nothing will come between us. Got it memorized?" Axel said cheerfully.

"Right, _nothing_" Demyx smiled, for he truly believed in Axels words.

The end.

**Notes: Yay done, review! Thats an order! Feel free to message me about anything! I don't really care! If you don't like then that's okay, but tell me why! Really, don't just say it sucks, and don't say I suck, because you don't know me and the reviews are for the fic... So that would be Stupid... Bye now and love you all (as friends or as fans O.o)!**


End file.
